


Dirty Work

by Of_Tea_and_Chess



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Consensual Sex, Domination, F/M, Pegging, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Tea_and_Chess/pseuds/Of_Tea_and_Chess
Summary: Sometimes when the President has difficult project, he needs to put his best employee on the job.
Relationships: Amatsu Gai/Yaiba Yua
Kudos: 7





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure smut. Been wanting to write this out for awhile. Took me out of my comfort zone so to speak and I'm very happy with it. I hope everyone enjoys.

It was ten o’clock in the evening. Outside the massive ZAIA building windows the city was going into its sleepy state. However, Amatsu Gai was not. Despite all his tasks completed for the day, his mind raced. He had an itch, an itch that was desperately in need of scratching. He pulled out his phone, glancing over the various contacts. He sighed as none of them were perking up his interest. Well, save for one. 

But, would she be interested? Sure, he could command her. However, where was the fun in that? Even though he was chasing after his own pleasures, he wanted his chosen nightly partner to be into it as well. Anyone else he proposed the idea to would automatically say yes, given on just who he is. Yua, however, would be different. And that really excited him. She would definitely be more considerate of the idea if she was the one in control. That was doable. Humiliating submission sounded exactly what would hit the sudden craving. 

Deciding on not making a phone call, it was late after all, he sent a carefully worded text message. She might not even be awake, she left the office hours ago. 

_ Yua, _

_ If you are still awake, I was hoping you could assist me with some recent assignments that just came to my attention. Bring your absolute best tools, if you could. I definitely suggest something for extremely tight situations. I know you’re the best for the job.  _

_ Amatsu Gai _

_ ZAIA President  _

There. A smidge ambiguous, but she was a smart woman. She’d clearly be able to read between the lines. And if she didn’t want to partake in his little adventure, she simply wouldn’t show up. Which, would be a disappointment to be sure, but he’d make do. He went over a few more emails before his phone dinged. It had only been ten minutes. He couldn’t help but grin. 

_ I know what you’re suggesting.  _

_ I’m coming.  _

“Interesting choice of words, Yua.” Gai smiled, figuring he should get things in order. Clearing off the small bit of clutter from his desk would be the most ideal start. As well as preparing some drinks, it was the polite thing to do. 

\----

She arrived in record time, as always. She was of course very punctual, one of her many highlights of being a stellar employee. Gai only hoped that same merit transferred over to more intimate activities. For the moment she seemed to ignore him, walking passed him to place her rather large duffle bag on the empty desk. 

“Sir.”

“No need for that. I made the executive decision to allow you full control of this project. I won’t interfere.” He didn’t make any movements, leaning against his desk. Her eyebrows raised, tilting her head slightly. “Then, I am grateful for the opportunity.” He could sense some nervousness, most likely because of his status compared to hers. Folding his arms, he closed his eyes, “Do not worry. I will not hold anything against you because of this encounter. I want to be dominated. And I simply hired the best individual for the job.”

Suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, Yua grabbed him, slamming his chest against the hard desk knocking the air out of his lungs. He felt something cloth tie around his wrists, tightly restraining his hands. He was about to voice some praise, then another piece of cloth slid into his mouth, rendering him silent. 

Oh. She was good. 

Gai couldn’t help but groan at the sheer force of it. He was already aching within his pants as he was now helpless before his subordinate. He could hear her ruffle in the bag, taking some more objects out. Yua then leaned over, yanking his head by his hair, showing him a smooth metal ring. “Know what this is? I’m sure you do.” Amatsu nodded. He knew exactly what it was, and the very thought only made his erection throb. He felt hands at his pants, opening and being yanked down along with his undergarments. The cold air hit his backside and he tensed up, fidgeting a bit against his restraints. A sudden smack to his ass stopped him. 

“Behave.” Yua took the ring, gently fastening it around his cock and balls. She moved back to his front, bending down to look him in the eyes. “I seriously doubt you need it. I figured in your old age it might take you a long time to orgasm.” She gave him a look of hunger, and Gai couldn’t help but wonder if she fantasized about this herself. Still, it was difficult to view her as anything but a stiff woman who put herself completely into her work. Yet, wasn’t that what she was doing even now? Giving her all for her job. Gai just hoped she was enjoying this as much as he was currently. 

Yua returned to being behind Gai, going for another one of her toys. This time she retrieved her strap on, the main event essentially. It was decent length, with another dildo within the crotch area just for her pleasure. She gently caressed Gai’s ass as she waved the strap on in front of him, who moaned against his gag as he saw it. His hips started to thrust, desiring friction against his own desk. Yua took note and grinned, moving to be in front of Gai so he could watch her put it on. His eyes widened as she finally removed her trousers, kicking them out of the way. Then it was her underwear as she swiftly replaced it with the strap on. Yua slid it on and inside of her in one fluid movement. 

Gai was desperate now. Wiggling against the desk, not caring if he was getting impatient. He needed to be fucked now. Yua took notice, pulling him by the hair again, “Do you want me to be efficient at my job? You’re not even prepped. Besides, I know you’ll enjoy my beginning presentation.” She now grabbed the lubrication, squeezing some onto her fingers. She ran her fingers over her boss's asscrack, sliding one into his clenched hole. An audible moan escaped from Amatsu, pressing back onto her finger. The pressure in his cock felt like he was about to explode, but he simply couldn’t. He was at her mercy and he was loving every second of it. 

Hell, he might have to give her a raise. 

When another finger went in, working him open, he could no longer contain himself. He began to whimper, if he didn’t find complete release soon, he might just pass out. Yua could sense his need, deciding enough was enough. She slicked up the strap on, positioning it. In one hard fast motion, she thrust inside the President of ZAIA, who bit down hard on his gag. Talking a small bit of pity on him, Yua removed the gag, tossing it aside. “I really want to hear you. Don’t disappoint me.”

Oh, she was into that, well Gai wasn’t about to displease her. As she began to speed up her thrusts, hitting deep within, he got as vocal as he could. Yua gripped his hips, slamming into him within a relenting force he knew only she was capable of. His wrists pulled at the knot, his cock was leaking onto his fine wooden floor, begging for the ring to be removed. But, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Yua was after her release first, her desire was before his own. It only caused a louder groan when he arrived at that realization. He wanted to help her along. 

“Y-Yaiba…” Total submission, the use of her surname. Gai hoped it would send her over the edge. That in this instance he was nothing but an elaborate masturbation aide for her. And her alone. A small moan from her, as she leaned over his back, with her hips slowing told him everything. Amatsu waited patiently as she rode out her orgasm, knowing he’d be rewarded very soon. 

She finally composed herself, reaching down to unfasten the ring from his dick. Her hand pumped him a few times, squeezing for effect, inciting a deep moan from the man beneath her. “I’d say you’re about one thousand percent ready to climax, Gai.” His given name, used without care like she owned him. It was just what he wanted. Her thrusts started back up, this time all for him, hitting right where it mattered. With one deep push into him, she whispered, “Come for me, Gai.”

That did it. His cock twitched as he came, his essence spilling all over the floor. He moaned her name again, riding on the afterglow of his delicious release. Yua pulled out, removing the strap on, then untying the cloth from Gai’s wrists. He was finally able to move, using what energy he had to turn and look at her. 

“Might want to use a shower, sir. You’re a little messy from all the lubrication.”

“Back to sir now?”

She helped him up, showing a small smile. “I felt since you enjoyed the end results of the project it was only proper to return to formalities.” He nodded in agreement, sighing in contentment. “You did well, I am very pleased with your performance.” 

Seeing that he was still off guard in his elation, Yua leaned in and gave him a kiss. And she was shocked when he returned it. “Yua, you are stepping slightly out of bounds. Still, this is a recurring job, I might require your assistance again.”

“Then I would be honored for you to call upon me again, sir.” 

  
  



End file.
